In a lubrication system of a gas turbine engine, the used lubricant expelled from the rotating components, such as the main bearings, meshed gears of the accessory gearbox and centrifugal air/oil separator, has an increased velocity and circulates along a swirling path, such that the used lubricant typically has a tendency to remain within the cavity containing the rotating component for a given period of time instead of circulating directly to the drains of the scavenge system. As such, the quantity of lubricant which remains in circulation within the lubrication system generally increases the weight of the engine and the size of the reservoir required to contain the lubricant when the engine is at rest. Accordingly, improvements are desirable.